Document DE 43 43 998 relates to connections between the bogies and the frame of a rail vehicle.
FIG. 1 of that prior art document shows a rail vehicle whose bogie provides tilt compensation for insufficient cant by applying a list angle to a tilting cross-member, and thus to the body of the vehicle.
Such tilt compensation is obtained by means of a link tilt device.
The prior art link tilt device has a tilting cross-member disposed in a bogie frame and suspended by means of links.
The tilt movement between the tilting cross-member and the bogie frame is obtained by the presence of a ball joint at each link end.
As described in the prior art, primary suspensions are disposed between the bogie frame and the axle boxes, and secondary suspensions are disposed between the tilting cross-member and the body of the vehicle.
In such a prior art link tilt device, drive forces between the bogie frame and the body of the vehicle are taken up by the links.
In accordance with the teaching of the state of the art, anti-yaw dampers are preferably disposed between the bogie frame and the vehicle body.
The anti-yaw dampers disposed in this way are subjected to displacements due to the inclination between the bogie frame and the vehicle body.
A drawback of the above lies in the anti-yaw dampers not remaining constantly parallel to the secondary suspensions with which they are associated.
During tilt compensation, and thus because the body is then subject to a list angle, the displacement due to the tilt between the vehicle body and the tilting cross-member gives rise to a horizontal force.
A drawback due to that horizontal force is the appearance of coupling of the anti-yaw coupling forces between the vehicle body and the bogie during tilt compensation.
Another drawback of the prior art link tilt device is that yaw couples are taken up by the tilting cross-member because it comes into abutment against the bogie frame.
From the above it results that the angular stiffness between the bogie frame and the vehicle body is random.